AU MethosKronos Slash
by Taraisfluffy
Summary: Methos doesn't know what Kronos will do to him. He dreads it. K/M
1. Chapter 1

He took a pull from his beer and glanced around at the half-full bar. He was in a contemplative mood tonight. It had been a little over 200 years since he'd last seen him and he was starting to think this little challenge had been a stupid idea. Okay, he'd been thinking that for years but now he was convinced.

When you've been with the same person for as long as they've been, sometimes things start to get stale and you look for ways to liven things up. They used to challenge each other to see who could get the most heads in x amount of years but that grew old before the common era began. They've had their off years, years where they hated each other like you wouldn't believe – but never indifference.

With every emotional spectrum under their belts, Methos had the bright idea to see how long they could go without taking a head. They met up every 30 odd years to catch up, and Methos was sure he'd win. Kronos still had impulse control when someone doubted his capabilities; whether in bed or in battle. Sure they both knew patience, but Kronos had a bad habit of killing their prey too quickly sometimes.

So here he was, at Joe's sipping his beer contemplating the email he'd sent the day before, telling Kronos that he'd lost their bet because Macleod couldn't kill an old flame. Stupid Kristen. He signalled for another beer and he sighed. Kronos still had to find him but then he'd have to pay whatever price Kronos asked for. He sighed, he'd been really looking forward to having Kronos for a slave for 10 years. The last time Kronos had fully submitted to him was a little over 2000 years ago and he missed having full obedience in this modern age. Plus, gay relationships were't likely to get them burned at the stake anymore. That was a plus in this modern age.


	2. Chapter 2

People tried to understand their relationship. Whether it was to try and pit then against the other, or to learn how to integrate themselves with them, they tried.

They would never be able to understand because of TIME.

Kronos didn't choose his name without forethought. Methos didn't chose his name without forethought.

Methos had already been wondering Earth for more than a thousand years before Kronos happened upon him. Of course, back then Kronos was know as Apu-nazer and Methos as Mattias.

Each Kingdom housed a King, Scribe and God. Mattias was prisoner and ever-after blood sacrifice for the Thunder God Marduk. Marduk had been growing popular in those latter years and the King Haddas-nazer commanded for one person to be sacrificed to the God to keep him appeased. In return, their fields were watered, and their petty wars won. Mattias had had the misfortune of dying and reviving with witnesses. It was not the first time it had happened to him in his long years, but the consequences would be far reaching across time and history.

Mattias was bound and brought as a gift to the greedy King, as an ever- living, ever-dying sacrifice. For countess years, Mattias was tortured, bled dry all to appease a foreign God. No matter how hard he begged, they would never give him true death and so his mind began to break. Unknown to the priests and priestesses who bled him, they would unleash a monster that would forever change the history of man.

As Mattias' mind began to bend and to break, the King begat another King, who begat another King and so forth. The number of years Mattias' survived in Marduk's Temple is lost to annals of petty Kings. But one thing is for certain, it was Apu-nazer who rescued him from the Temple and the Kingdom of Edom.

Apu-nazer was lucky to be born the son of Aba-nazer, head of the armies of King Adar-nazer. Adar-nazer looked to the good fortune of the Kingdom Edom and knew, as his God-given birthright, it was his to conquer. So he ordered his first in-command Aba-nazer, along with his strong son, Apu-nazer to bring that Kingdom to ruin so that he might take it for his own. Aba-nazer died in battle, followed several years later by his son.

Apu-nazer awoke on the bloody battle field, surrounded as far as the eye could see by his own kin, dead. He swore an oath to never stop fighting. And invoked time as his witness, the only force that never stood still. He was thus re-baptized as Kronos, the master of Time.

He mastered the arts of battle, only improving with his years. As an immortal, he only had less to fear. When word reached him of a never-ending sacrifice in the Kingdom of Edom, his old enemy, a new rage awoke in him. He would free this man, his kin from the evil of Marduk and spit in their faces and the face of their God.

He amassed a great army, his cry heralded to the far reaches of the land. And it was with great strength of numbers that they lay waste to the Kingdom of Edom.

Kronos entered the sanctuary of the Temple of Marduk and felt the answering tingle of an immortal near by. The man was painted in gold, strung up by emaciated wrists in the centre of a cavernous room. Kronos approached his carefully, not certain of what to expect. The thin man opened his eyes and looked upon the first immortal he'd seen in too many years to count. He could not speak as the priests had cut out his tongue and it took 62 years to regrow. He watched the bloody man kill the remaining priests without batting an eye. Finally they were eye to eye. Kronos gazed deep into the sacrificed man and saw a deep insanity in his eyes, the kind that would terrify any normal man. He looked into his eyes and saw KIN.

"We shall make them regret taking you Brother. I promise." Mattias, baptized Methos, took his hand and smiled.


End file.
